warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
Rogue 'is the term used to describe the hostile, stray cats who do not belong to a Clan and are not cared for by Twolegs. Definition There is controversy about the definition of rogues and loners: *The Original Arc and ''Secrets of the Clans refer to rogues specifically as being cats exiled from a Clan. *Most other books imply that rogues are cats who have chosen to live by themselves without other cats or Twolegs and scorn the Clan cats for their beliefs. *Some books, such as Firestar's Quest, call every cat living on their own a "rogue," even if they are not hostile, and act more like loners. Description In the Clans' point of view, rogues are usually depicted and thought of as being selfish and aggressive. They do not respect the warrior code or the cats who follow it, unlike loners. Cats who are banished from their Clan usually live as rogues. They occasionally trespass on Clan territory to steal prey, but if a patrol finds them, they will chase him or her back over the border. Even when they live in a band, they aren't afraid to turn on each other. They are very violent and are known to not have any qualms about attacking elderly and very young cats. They can kill without having a good reason. Rogues have also abandoned their kits in the past. Sometimes a group of rogues may raid a Clan, such as when Tigerclaw led a group of exiled cats and had them attack the ThunderClan camp, or when a group of rogues attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water. Canon Rogues In The Super Edition Arc *Stick, '''Cora, , Coal, and Shorty, a group of rogues who temporarily became warriors of SkyClan. *'Snowy', and Percy, rogues who lived near the Twolegplace outside of SkyClan territory. *'Dodge', the leader of Stick's rival group of rogues. *'Skipper', Harley, Onion, and Misha, rogues in Dodge's gang. *'Nutmeg', a queen in Dodge's gang. *'Red', Stick's daughter. *'Mapleshade', the rogue who made Crookedstar make a promise. *'Clovertail', a rogue who joined SkyClan. In the Original Arc *'Yellowfang', after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before being accepted into ThunderClan. *'Brokenstar', after being exiled from ShadowClan, and before becoming a ThunderClan prisoner. *'Blackstar', Boulder, and Russetfur, after joining Brokentail in his exile and before re-joining ShadowClan. *'Clawface', after joining Brokentail in his exile. *'Tigerstar', after being exiled from ThunderClan, and before becoming the new leader of ShadowClan. *'Darkstripe', exiled from ThunderClan, joined Modern TigerClan, then became a rogue again. *'Scourge' and the rest of BloodClan, a group of vicious cats who live in Twolegplace. In the New Prophecy Arc *'Sasha', mate of Tigerstar and mother of the RiverClan cats, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. She is also the mother of Tadpole. In the Power of Three Arc *'Stripes', the leader of the rogues who were stealing prey from the Tribe of Rushing Water. *'Flick', Twist, and Flora, some of the rogues who attacked the Tribe of Rushing Water with Stripes. In the Omen of the Stars Arc In the Manga Arcs Minty , a former member of BloodClan. See Also *Loner *Kittypet *List of Rogues References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:Clans and Groups